Military hardware coatings must be able to endure a wide variety of harsh environments including, for example, exposure to chemical agents such as mustard gas. At the same time, military coatings often require careful control of visible color, gloss and infrared reflectance in an effort to prevent detection by an enemy. One example of such a military coating is described by military specification MIL-C-46168D (ME) for an aliphatic polyurethane chemical agent resistant coating. However, the coating of said military specification is air-dried and therefore unsuitable for use in high speed production lines that require baked coatings. In addition, the military has also sought coatings that cure with reduced volatile emissions.